


【翻译】【McDanno】You Crazy Nut 你个神经

by halfbakedcookies



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, 未授权翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbakedcookies/pseuds/halfbakedcookies
Summary: 神经病完全不足以用来形容这个叫Steve McGarrett的男人。好在Danny也没对他有啥指望。





	【翻译】【McDanno】You Crazy Nut 你个神经

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Crazy Nut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/363697) by [shadowdweller25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdweller25/pseuds/shadowdweller25). 

他在Steve一路狂暴飙车去现场的时候紧紧地抓着安全把手，内心暗自祈祷着：_“老天开恩，别让我们俩挂在这只超级海豹的车技上，这样才方便我待会弄死他。”_

他们正驶向一帮走私毒贩的所在地点，Danny默默地感谢了一把这回有Chin和Kono跟在他们后头。后援人数并不充分，但也比Steve平时逞英雄时来得多，而且就面临的敌方数量而言他们也有必要申请支援。

“Steve，他妈的开慢点！”

“我们快到了。”

“我发誓要是蹭到我的车一根毛你就得掏钱。以及一个星期没得上床。”

“我吃不到嘴的话也喂不饱你。”Steve说着打了个急转弯，让Danny抓紧了车门上的把手。

“哦不不，”他说，“看，跟你不一样，我就控制得了自己。我才不会搞什么突然袭击就为了抱着你往死里亲，你个变态。”想起了先前在办公室里Steve上演的那一幕，他咕咕哝哝着：“你也没见我一天到晚24小时缠着你开搞对你这样那样。”

“你昨晚才……”

“是你一整天都在撩我！我当然会和你搞起来，你个蠢货。”

“哦所以我现在又是蠢货了。先是变态，再是蠢货。直说吧你是不是爱死我了？”他那一脸傻笑的蠢样真该被立法禁掉，看在那笑容对他的威力过于强大的份上。

Danny嘲道：“做梦吧你。”

Steve的嘴巴上能挂油瓶了，还好谢天谢地他们即将到达现场停车，才免于让Danny因为这人的白痴发言敲他的头。他俩双双下了车，Chin和Kono紧随其后。

事情就在即刻之间失控了。Danny在空中枪弹横飞时不得不躲到一个集装箱后面。这一切简直就是五零出道当年重现：Steve在前面大显忍者神通上蹿下跳，东藏西突；Chin，Kono和Danny则在后面坚守阵地，一个接着一个解决敌人。

“Danno！”

“什么？”他手上换着弹夹喊了回去。这只疯海豹在这种鬼时候到底他妈的想怎样？“你到底要干嘛Steven？”他边问边开枪打中了其中一个人的肩膀。

“我们结婚吧！”

他差点没手滑把枪给摔了。还好他记得赶紧缩头以免脑袋被爆掉，让他最后的表情停留在一个张大嘴巴的傻样。“啥……啥？现在？”他一惊一乍地嚷嚷起来：“你现在跟我说这个？”

“答应他！”Kono大喊着一个回旋踢飞了嫌疑犯的枪紧接着敲晕了他，Chin在她后面打中了另一个毒贩。

Danny摇着头跑到了另一个藏身点。这就是他的人生！一场枪林弹雨中的求婚，一个边煽风点火边暴揍别人的损友，另一个损友正在疯狂开火，然后这一切的罪魁祸首甚至不见人影。他都不知道这个神经病跑哪去了。

“Danno。”

说到这人他就带着如出一辙的傻笑从身边冒了出来，Danny发现自己甚至还有点想傻笑回去。他板着脸看了一眼对方：“你非得这个时候问我吗？”

“不然要什么时候？”Steve没心没肺地咧嘴一笑，Danny对这个笑容的傻气程度没有抵抗力，但是这……这样的笑不准在这个时候出现。“所以呢？”一发子弹打中了他俩藏身的集装箱，Steve马上还击回去：“我在努力给我俩争取时间！”

他瞪着这人，再一次想知道自己到底招谁惹谁了才让这个高个子男人把自己骗上床，或者说让Steve觉得是他把自己骗到了手。“你简直疯了，你知道吧？”

Steve又对他那样子笑了，还凑过来飞快地亲了一口：“这可是你说的。”他这么说着出马去解决最后一个。“你的回答呢Danno？”某个旮旯里传来他的声音。

“你有病！”这句则是他的回答。他才不会承认自己在意识到真的被Steve求婚时的内心感受有多搞笑。无疑这简直是个再“传统”不过的求婚方式了，但说起来这不就是Steve——一个笨蛋神经忍者尼安德特海豹——想到这他也就没什么好惊讶的了。

一声短促的痛叫传来，他看到Steve打晕了最后一个家伙。当他仰头向Steve望去——恍如回到五零的一切开始之时——他知道自己招惹上了什么，那就是即将同意和Steve McGarrett一起共度余生。

“好吧，”他翻了翻眼睛，尽管在Steve露出笑容的时候他也微笑了起来。正在铐上各自犯人的Kono和Chin也笑得开心。“好，我答应和你结婚。”

Steve点了点头。“不错。”

——————————————————

“不错？这就是你要说的？”他被压在床上时还在叽叽歪歪地说着，艰难地在那条作恶的舌头在他颈间兴风作浪的时候试图集中注意力。“我都同意嫁给你这个神经病了，然后你就只来一句不错。”

“Danno，闭嘴。”Steve漫不经心地回应，扯掉他的衬衫开始一路往下经过胸脯攻城略地。

他闭嘴了，因为Steve在让人舒服上真的很有一套。但是这句话他会记在小本本上，等完事后再来把他的未婚夫念到升天。

嗯哼……

这听起来还挺赞的？

等Steve一把彼此脱得精光，Danny就推着Steve的肩膀让他们的位置上下翻了个个。他俯身下去亲那勾起的嘴角，双手上下抚摸着这男人的完美肉体。肢体交缠，肌肤相亲，极尽爱抚。

“Danno……”

Steve的手臂随着动作屈起，往下探去抓住了他的屁股。Danny完全克制不住自己去舔舐那些纹身，但一个最新印在Steve皮肤上的图案吸引了他的注意力。

他一路滑下去，指尖触摸上那片落在Steve腰胯和腹股沟之间的纹路：“Book em Danno”，一条蓝色的领带组成了字母B的部分。天知道他有多爱这个纹身。他轻舔品尝着这方寸肌肤，Steve用它在自己的身上烙印下了Danny的所属权，让所有人都知道这大高个男人是属于他的。只属于他。

目光往下落去，他盯着Steve的阴茎舔了舔嘴唇，当看到有一滴前液从顶端缓缓流下时又一次饥渴地口干舌燥起来。Danny凑上前去用舌头轻舔了一下阴茎头部，轻哼着品尝那细微味道的同时享受Steve发出的声音。他抬头看向那双暗含欲火的蓝眼睛，得意地笑了一下张开双唇将Steve全部含了进去。

“操……Danno！”Steve低鸣着将手指伸进Danny金色的发丝间，拨乱了他的头发。

他上下动作着来回吮吸舔弄Steve的阴茎，醉心于Steve口中逸出的一声又一声。他的手指在发丝间收紧，让Danny不得不按住男人的胯部更用力地吮吸。这一刻他知道自己应当尽情享受着慢慢来，但他们彼此更进一步的需求越发高涨得无法忽视。

“Danno，停下来。”就跟Danny在想什么他都知道一样，Steve命令道。

Danny最后舔了一口顶端才退开来，坏笑着听到Steve发出一声呻吟，而后爬到了对方修长强壮的身体上方，落下一路亲吻。Steve身上有太多太多让他随时随地去探索，这些都是他的。但现在还不急。这件事可以延续到今后他们拥有的所有日子里，毕竟事实上他们此时已经订婚了。

一根滑腻的手指轻抚他后面的入口时他轻轻喘息起来_（“Steve什么时候变出润滑剂来的？”）_随后呻吟着让那根手指进入了他。Danny的身体往后迎合乞求着更多，又吃下了第二第三根Steve推入他体内的手指。随着Steve手上一点点弯曲勾起，Danny被白热的快感闪电般击中尖叫了出来。

“现在给我！”

Danny摸索到两腿之间抽出Steve的手指，握住男人的阴茎对准了自己的入口。他沉下身将Steve硬挺的性器坐了进去，在感觉到Steve已经全部埋入自己身体之中时停顿了一瞬，太多太满了，就像Steve给予他的其余全部一样。“Steve。”他喘息着抬起身而后复又吞了回去。

过没多久之后，他骑着Steve的样子就跟要誓夺这个奥运项目的金牌似的。Steve不断地低语着，用力紧抓住他腰胯往上挺动迎合。两人的皮肤上布满了滑腻的汗水，空气中的情欲气息不久便浓郁到Danny几乎窒息在其中。

“天啊，Steve……操！”他叫喊着，努力骑得再快一点、再用力一点。随着欲望热度一点点累加，由脊椎而下连同阴茎传递的激痛快感共同汇合起来，将他的五脏六腑灼烧殆尽。

猝不及防之间，Steve起身用双臂死死地将他圈在怀里，将他牢牢搂住动弹不得，胯下又快又狠地挺进他最里面，睾丸拍打在他的屁股上发出响亮的声音。老天！

“St-Steve，”他抽泣着伸出手臂环上Steve，紧紧抱住了他。

“Danno，”Steve回应了他。那一声自喉咙之中发出的低沉沙哑嗓音直直地穿透了Danny的身躯，他脑中一片空白，快感从身体最深处爆炸开来。

他甚至几乎不知道自己是怎样尖叫起来、颈间如何被牙齿咬住、身体又是如何在高潮之中痉挛收缩着裹紧了体内的阴茎。他所知道的只有这场几乎让他灭顶的无上愉悦——说真的，射成那样对身体真的好吗——以及Steve与他身心合一。

Steve骂了一声“操。”往后瘫回了床上，Danny也和他一起倒了下去，没有一丝力气地软软趴在他身上。

直到膝盖开始发出抗议，他才挪动着抬起身体好让Steve从里面拔出来，把双腿伸直这样他就能躺在Steve身上。那双粗糙宽大的手掌还在以一种抚慰的方式轻柔地穿过他的发丝、抚摸他的背脊。

他应该是在某一刻睡着了，因为当他醒来时发现自己变成正面朝上平躺的姿势，Steve正压在他上方缓慢温柔地将阴茎插入他里面。

“有没搞错？你刚完事怎么还能硬起来？”

“我在你身边什么时候都硬得起来。”Steve简单地说道，一点一点地塞了回去。

“噢，”他说，“随你吧。我好累。”

Steve只是微笑着俯下身亲吻着他，继续不紧不慢地进出他的体内。Danny贴着他的嘴唇叹了口气，紧接着在感觉到他的阴茎随着抽动变得越来越硬的时候差点哭了出来：_“认真的？我觉得我已经射不出来了。”_但很显然他自己的身体并没这么想。

有一只美妙的粗糙大手滑进他的指间，与他十指交缠着举起来放到了脑袋旁边。有什么东西跑到了他的手指上，他眨了眨眼睛。仔细看去，他发现趁他睡着的时候Steve不知何时在他手上套进了一枚戒指。

“你给我买了个戒指？”

“对。”他简洁地答道，继续缓慢地抽动。

“所以求婚是你一早计划好的？”

“不是。”

他皱眉看着这个傻蛋，歪了歪头：“那所以……”

“求婚在计划内，我们的逮捕毒贩行动在计划外。子弹一开始在空中飞的时候，我就决定开口求婚了。”

Danny瞪大眼睛望向上方，Steve那双眼睛是如此让他欲罢不能——同样还有这副秀色可餐的高大身躯——他调皮一笑：“我就知道满天飞的枪弹会让你欲火高涨。”

Steve大笑起来，低头在他唇上啾了一口。“我可忍不住。那种血脉贲张，”Danny呼吸一窒，Steve给了他一记狠厉的撞击，“肾上腺素，危机四伏……还有端着枪开火的你。”

随着Steve操干得越来越用力，Danny笑得更开心了。看样子只是回味起当时场景就足以让这男人欲火焚身。他的双腿环到了Steve身上，抬起屁股迎合着Steve小声抱怨道：“神经兮兮的超级海豹。”

“你知道就好。”

【Fin】


End file.
